SSD (solid state drive) systems generally use NAND flash memory (hereinafter, referred to as NAND memory) to store data and redundant data in the form of error correcting codes for reliability. A memory controller of SSD systems has several channels and performs reading and writing of NAND memory, in parallel, across the channels. Generally, each channel corresponds to one memory chip of the NAND memory.